distractionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lamisle Vincons
The only child from a family of traveling entertainers, and thusly inherited many tricks of their trade. A bright young mind, she can juggle, jump, and dance with the best of them, and even holds a talent for music passed down from her mother. She often goes out busking for cash with her instrument, the Cadvercord. Statistics * Expertise: Acrobatics, Performance * Proficiency: Athletics, Sleight of Hand, Persuasion * Half-Proficiency: Everything else. Appearance Lamisle possesses above-average height and a deceptively light frame. Her eyes are a healthy brown color, often showing expression with every spoken articulation of her thought, if not pointed meanly, alluding to words she'd hesitate to say aloud. She's let her hair grow out to somewhat of an extreme, most of it falling to her knees when not otherwise kept in a braid or ponytail. It's thin though, which at least keeps it light. A small pink clip is usually put in it to make sure it stays out of her face as well, below which are her ears--ending in a subtle and almost unnoticeable point. Having been raised as a performer but also tutored in swordplay, Lamisle's usual wardrobe considers both skills in its look and function. Her top is a snug-fitting desaturated orange piece that matches an uneven-length two-piece skirt below her waist with a prairie blue accent on its shorter part. The same blue color is also present on the back of her top, too. Her shoes are light, padded, and comfy, but sturdy enough for serious movement or rough terrain. She also wears fingerless gloves--good for playing music and swinging a sword, should she ever need to do the second of those. Around her hip sits a belt. This belt is meant to have a scabbard attached to it, but Lamisle prefers to let her sword sit to the side of her backpack whenever she goes into town. The sword itself is fairly unspecial besides its lightness allowing her to use it deftly amidst combat practice. Personality Due to the nature of her line of work, Lamisle has little trouble picking up her roots and roving about, yet prefers the comfort of familiarity. Still, she’s often drawn out by new faces and people and prefers that those who catch her eye leave her presence better off from it. Lamisle is rather sensitive but doesn't see herself as that way at all. Rather, she sees herself as either lax and confident or as someone else's avid personal adviser (depending on the scenario). Her attitude tends to juggle all of these aspects, causing her to arrive at odds against her common sensibilities on a regular basis. She generally disapproves of those who act overly carefree or secretive, believing that people should try harder to help themselves with their own problems or help others help them. Little makes her more frustrated faster than a slippery/stubborn conversationalist with an obvious problem, though her rage is little more than a veil covering a font of goodwill and hopeful expectations. If that font is revealed and then further shunned, though, the shunner has a good shot at becoming her enemy. Something to that whole idea, she's not a fan of puzzles or animals. It's difficult trying to tell a bluebird that it needs to get over its gambling addiction or something. Traits Character Relationships Zephyr: A kind, albeit (literal) airhead of guy who she initially thought was too reckless. She's since learned a surprising amount of things from him, though, and sees him as wiser than he might immediately project. Maybe the reason he's usually so scattered mentally is that he's always thinking in big concepts of fate and junk? Lamisle can never decide whether or not to call him "Zephyr" or "Zephy" when speaking to him. He also saved her from some weird cat monster, which is worth major points in her book. Lumi: Some squirrel-dust robot, but has proven themselves to be nice enough. While they have an uncanniness that makes Lamisle generally want to not let them closer than arms-length, their willingness to help has grown on her somewhat, though you wouldn't hear her say it. Anoresha: One of the first people she got acquainted with when she came to Peregrine. Lamisle thinks they're oddly capable for someone so young... looking. Still, she respects Anore's prowess with machines, perhaps even overestimates it, and sees no issue in recommending the Steam Drake Scrap Shop to those with problems she feels are out of her reach. Apparently she's invested in helping her cure her mother's illness, too, which she appreciates more than she thinks she'd admit. Carden: She was put through a harrowing ordeal at his side, and from such she learned an awful lot about him in under an hour, even technically watching him die in an unnaturally vivid simulation. She's not sure if she's over it yet, honestly. She was very disturbed by his Roulette casting, too, and claims to want little more from him than to see him draw out his "Persona" without having to resort to using the tool. He says he trusts her, and Lamisle would feel remiss if she didn't at least try to extend the same faith. Thinks he's kind of an idiot when it comes to his own personal matters and that his tact and manners need work, though, among other things. Matilda: Lamisle took something of a liking to Matilda when they first met. She thinks she has good taste, and that said taste needs to be shared with the world. It only makes sense the force in her soul keeping her tied to this realm is ready to burst with priceless artistic value after all, and Lamisle wants to be one of the first to see it shine! Kane: He joined her in a duet, one she holds him in respect for. His seeming unwillingness to aid his illness and edgy manner of speech, however, put him down a few pegs. His reclusive attitude (and choice of wardrobe) reminds her of someone from her past, but that's something she's keeping to herself. Saze: Believes him to be a man of unparalleled bad luck, seeing as the events surrounding their meeting involved him losing a prized possession (twice!), getting kidnapped, chained, beaten, and then being convicted of a crime she barely can even wrap her head around, all in under 24 hours. She hesitates to call him pitiable, and somewhat admires his pride remaining intact despite his vast misfortune. Lien: Annoyed by his general air of nonchalance and doesn't like him much. Why is he here? * Knows these Characters: ** Selene ** Johnson ** Haaroh ** The Champion of the Abyss ** The Chairman ** June ** Massine ** Jita Skills and Abilities Innate Abilities * 1/16 Elvish: A 1/16 elf is basically a human, but with slightly better hand-eye coordination. Not quite enough to affect, say, a fight, but learning simple hand tricks and dance moves comes a bit easier to Lamisle than most. Acquired/Learned Abilities * Performer Skills: Proficient at some miscellaneous skills, including but not limited to fire twirling, pin juggling, knife throwing--well, not so much that last one. Also has an impeccable sense of balance when she feels the need. * Musical Talent: Has a good ear for pitch and can use a variety of instruments handily, but is best at the Cadvercord. * Swordplay Study: Was tutored for a notable length of time on how to wield a blade by a veritable master. While her style is a bit more brawlsome than what one might expect from an unarmored swordfighter, it excels at exploiting mistakes made by her opponents. ** D20 Mechanics: *** Literally "Dueling" fighting style, plus context for the flavor of some of her moves *** +2 to damage rolls with one-handed melee weapons * Magic...?: Lamisle doesn't know when this happened, but apparently some of her abilities are influenced by magic? This is news to her. Admittedly, she's not the best at using magic on purpose, but she tries her best. Mostly. Showstoppers Lamisle bears a blade aside the more expected performer's equipment--just in case. While she hardly fights often, she keeps practiced and has a number of other skills that she can draw upon to aid her in the off-chance that she ever finds herself in a skirmish. Instead of wielding a dancing blade, Lamisle commands a bladelike dance. * Knowing the Step: The more opponents move about amidst combat, the better of a bearing Lamisle gets on their style, and the harder she can hit them if she lands a blow. ** +1 "Step" for every 10 feet an opponent moves within their turn, which represents Lamisle's understanding of how well she can exploit holes in her opponent's defense and movement ** Caps at +3 for one opponent and +9 total for all perceived opponents ** The higher it is, the deeper her blade will cut when it makes contact ** Requires line of sight as they move, naturally *** D20 mechanics: **** As a bonus action on her turn, Lamisle can target a creature she can see and gain 1 Step for every 10 feet they moved within their last turn. She can only gain Step for amounts she was able to see the enemy moving. ***** For example, if an enemy moves 30 feet but ducked behind a wall that was 10 feet wide and kept moving past it, Lamisle would gain 2 Step instead of 3. **** Lamisle can only maintain 3 Step per individual opponent and 9 total across all perceived opponents **** 1 Step towards an enemy adds +1 to any damage rolls made against them as long as the attack required an attack roll ***** This bonus can only be applied to an individual enemy once per turn **** If Lamisle is knocked unconscious, she loses all previously accumulated Step **** Step bonuses vanish after 1 minute Lamisle spends out of combat * Acro-Backstep: Attempts to gracefully dodge an attack and move about away from its source. ** D20 Mechanics: *** When an attack misses her, Lamisle can move up to 10 feet in any direction using her reaction. This movement doesn't provoke opportunity attacks. *** If her movement speed is less than 10, the distance she can move via this feature is equal to the new value. * Confident Flourish: A quick and skillful blade trick that reminds Lamisle that she can do this! Great for keeping her spirit high, as well as showing off. ** Requires a weapon in hand, naturally ** Usable after any successful dodge or parry ** A powerful morale boost helps keep her in the fight ** D20 mechanics: *** Requires a melee weapon with finesse to be in hand (or similar tool by GM's discretion) *** Lamisle gains an additional reaction she can only use after an attack misses her *** The extra reaction can only be used for this ability, which takes one of the forms outlined below **** Lamisle restores 1d6 HP to herself **** Lamisle makes a Wisdom saving throw with advantage to end an effect causing her to be frightened *** These effects are magical and can be countered through appropriate anti-magic means * Killing Comet: Lamisle spins her weapon above her head, then swings it broadside with her other hand while keeping the force of the action behind it. Hardly intuitive, but she's practiced the move more than she'd like to admit. ** Pushes her opponent back if it hits ** Can also be swung at their heads to go for a stun ** D20 mechanics: *** Expends one use of Bardic Inspiration to deal additional damage as rolled on the die and push her opponent away 10 feet *** Alternatively makes an attack roll using STR **** On a hit, she can choose to expend a bardic inspiration die to invoke the following effects ***** The damage of the attack becomes bludgeoning ***** The attack deals additional damage as rolled on the die, and the opponent needs to make a CON save (DC 12) ***** On a failed save, they become stunned for 1 round ***** The save can be attempted again at the end of their next turn, ending the effect early on a success * Dance for Two: Her own variation on a fighting move used by someone else. Lamisle gets closer to her chosen opponent(s) while gracefully avoiding, dodging, and dancing around them until she finds the perfect moment to strike for maximum impact. ** Requires 3 Step for any enemies it's targeting ** The finishing strike seemingly comes out of nowhere, catching opponents immensely off-guard if she times it right ** After watching Carden act, she's made a slight realization about the timing within the move, and uses it to help her more consistently stay within range for the finishing strike ** D20 mechanics: ***Can only be used once per long rest. ***Action to initiate ***Lasts for a maximum of 1d4+1 turns, not including the one it’s used on ***Before ending… ****Grants the effect of “Evasion” ****Grants +2 to AC against attacks from targeted enemies ****Grants +10 feet of movement per turn (crosslearn from Carden) ****Attacks of Opportunity from targeted enemies have disadvantage against her (crosslearn from Carden) ***The hit that ends it deals twice the normal amount of damage dice ****Must be a melee attack on a targeted enemy ****If it misses, the dance continues until one of her attacks hits or time runs out *'Flourishing Strike': Like a flourish for fun, but deadly! **... unless she doesn't want to kill with it. **D20 Mechanics: ***Literally College of Swords "Blade Flourish" feature (XTG 15) *'Whirlwind Parry': Lamisle gracefully twirls her body and blade to block attacks from all directions, the speed of such visually obscuring the raw skill present for the maneuver. **A defensive crowd control skill **Good for blocking attacks from all directions with fluid flicks of her weapon **D20 Mechanics: ***Expends one use of bardic inspiration to boost AC until the start of her next turn ***The inspiration die is rolled twice, and the bonus equals whichever roll is higher ***Like "Defensive Flourish," but doesn't need to hit an attack to pull off Skills * Keen Experiences: While never staying in one place for too long, Lamisle hasn't squandered the experiences brought to her by her family's traveling occupation. She's amassed her fair share of knowledge, much of which she rarely even thinks of, and just as much she puts to use on a regular basis. ** D20 mechanics: *** Literally 5e Bard "Jack of All Trades" and expertise feature. * Encouragement: Lamisle doesn't like her backed horse to come in second--especially not if she's watching a one-on-one encounter. This shines through in her words, often motivating those she cheers for to push themselves towards their limit. ** D20 mechanics: *** Literally Bardic Inspiration *** Bardic Inspiration dies are regained after a short or long rest * Bardic Smite!: Lamisle taps into what little magic she's familiar with to empower her sword with warbling, thunderous energy. Or do other things, like parry REALLY WELL or do a spectral sword flurry attack all around her. ** D20 Mechanics: *** Spellcasting, but only on her Warlock side *** Spell Slots are regained after a short or long rest *** DC 13, +5 to hit with spell attacks *** Cantrips: Booming Blade, Sword Burst *** Level 1 (1 slot): Shield, Wrathful Smite Weaknesses * Little Magic: Despite her semi-formal title as a bard, Lamisle has never learned the tricks of bardic magic. While she isn't bothered by it too much, it does limit her options in situations where her usual skills aren't readily applicable. She has some magic but, as noted above, isn't great at using it purposefully. * No Armor: Lamisle thinks of herself as a performer first and a fighter second. She's not used to putting on a show in armor, or wearing armor in general, and thusly hardly ever protects herself with it. While she doesn't fight often, it's still something to be considered. With her somewhat in-your-face style of fighting every oncoming blow is that much riskier for her. * Salty Support: She wouldn't admit it, but Lamisle really doesn't want people to screw up. In fact, she blatantly hates it. This often leads to her interposing herself when an ally shows even the slightest hint of faltering, putting her directly in the path of danger. * Quick to Attach: Lamisle has a rather weak filter when it comes to people she thinks are worthy of her aid. Provided the person in question is someone she feels any modicum of interest for, she'll devote herself towards them until she solves their problem, exhausts herself, or sees reason to leave. Everything in between leaves her extremely vulnerable--both emotionally and sometimes even physically. Equipment Key Items * Cadvercord: Lamisle's signature, stringed, violin-sized instrument. Given to her by her mother after an incident that left her unable to play. When played, it needs to be moved around to unleash the full spectrum of its sound, leading to dancelike motions for many of its pieces. Magical capabilities, but doesn't always need them to make noise. ** Case included, usually slung around her shoulder when she goes out. *** She can remove/stow the instrument from it in a matter of seconds ** (more description in the aptly-titled section below) Weapons * Light Broadsword: A weapon owned for a long time. ** While significant of an old sentimental attachment, Lamisle wouldn't realize such unless she lost it. ** Charged with necrotic energy, allowing it to easily harm some creatures otherwise resistant to the base weapon, such as ghosts and shadows ** D20: Finesse, 1d6 slashing or piercing damage (chosen before attacking) Other Equipment * Performer's Outfit: ** No defensive bonus, but it looks quite charming * Fingerless Gloves: ** Wearable anytime ** Usually removed when she's feeling more relaxed, though * Sturdy-Soft Shoes: ** Truly fine-made footwear that functions both for the performer and the adventurous spirit * Backpack: ** Surprisingly roomy, able to hold a large fur coat no problem along with the usual cargo ** Bears several side pockets, spare pockets, secret pockets... ** Generally lightweight enough to fight in, too Inventory * Water Bottle: A must-have for any regular city-goer. * Spare Water Bottle: Better safe than sorry. * Spare Gloves: Not fingerless, in case she doesn't want to touch something. * Snacks: Playing music is hard work, you'll need to refuel once in a while. ** Prefers vanilla-flavored granola, but tends to accumulate a stash of other sorts over time. * Stone of Farspeech: She needed something to function as a phone and this was cheap. * Rest Rag: An old rag given to her by Zephyr, sort of. He probably doesn't miss it. She uses it to wipe her brow in between more rigorous pieces, very useful. * Dragon-Pattern Handkerchief: A glossy red handkerchief with a dragon pattern embroidered on it. Of clear value to Saze, but left in Lami's possession after he was taken away by Cask. She'd like to return it if she can... and then figure out why it's so important to him. * Bracelet of Constitution: A rare enchanted bracelet that wards off symptoms of illness. Given to her after her mission with Carden. ** In the possession of her mother, Ieliza. * "Restoration": Sheet music that, when played from directly, will heal those who hear it close. Given to her after her mission with Carden. ** Has 3/3 charges remaining. * Twirling Ribbon: For performance in case she gets someone else to play for her. * Juggling Kit: For performance in cae she gets tired of music. * Throwing Knives: For performance. In theory. History Before coming to Peregrine, Lamisle traveled across Vespuccia with her parents in a traveling caravan of entertainers. Her father was an expert at fire tricks that accented his wife's musical talent. Lamisle was brought up as an entertainer alongside them in the show, learning a number of talents, but most notably music from her mother. Around her 14th birthday, the caravan welcomed a new member: Adwel. Adwel was a skilled swordsman, scarily so considering he was barely any older than Lamisle when he was taken in. Still, the prodigal blade made a handy selling point for the show, performing skillful tricks with his weapon and give the caravan an edge of spectacle. Times were nice. Eventually Lamisle convinced Adwel to try and teach her what he could about swordplay, and after some convincing he obliged. Lamisle took to the lessons almost more avidly than she had anything before, and in the years she knew him almost came close to matching his skill. Despite their relationship seeming like something closer to teacher-student on paper, the two were much more akin to close friends, taking to each others' tendencies like molds. Eventually, Lamisle managed to push Adwel into a position where he could take challenges from brave audience members--some proposed stunts, but even more of them challenged him to duels. Somehow, Adwel never failed at these, and gained a slight reputation for a time as an "undefeated champion." People would place bets, too, helping rake in even more cash. However, his undefeatedness should have been a tip-off for the caravan, and Lamisle would eventually realize something wasn't quite right with him. However, she was unable help the issue, and shortly thereafter disaster struck. The powers that had been bolstering Adwel's skill were unleashed, leaving Lamisle's mother injured and seemingly cursed. This crippled the show as they now had to contend with only half the performers as before; Adwel had left, and Lamisle's mom couldn't play. Lamisle herself was forced into overtime to pick up the slack, taking to busking in her free time to try and fill holes in her caravan's budget. This was barely over a year prior to her arrival in Peregrine. Due to the incident, Lamisle's lifestyle has changed from one of a semi-spoiled only child to a hard worker who refuses to not see ends meet, though still sees herself largely as the former. Losing her best friend had a profound impact on her. Sometimes she feels little more than a need to fill that loss, which perhaps leads partly into her readily helping people, even those she barely knows. The Cadvercord Lore A cadvercord is a stringed instrument seen as an optional rite of passage for some circles of musical craftworkers. The tale behind its origin follows a dryad who was taught the songs of bards who passed by her tree, playing them with instruments lent to her over the ages. Over time her repertoire became almost legendary, but despite her eternal youth, her tree would not last forever. Her last wish was to be fashioned into an instrument that could make sounds unlike any other on the planet. Her wish came true, but with a slight catch. While when played normally, any cadvercord might sound like the next, but each contains a magical cloth enchanted by the maker (or someone close to them who agrees to the task) that can make a veritable menagerie of sounds when attuned for a tune. No cloth sounds the same, though. It's said that if you take every cloth from every cadvercord that's been made and will be made, you'll have every sound the world has to offer as a symphony in the palm of your hand. It's called a cadvercord out of a somewhat morbid respect for the dryad of the tree that first became one--think "cadaver." (description of the instrument copied from PlayDis server) It's very easy to see the instrument she's carrying now. Lengthwise it's a bit in between violin and viola size and can be easily carried as she makes her way back. Speaking of violins and violas, there's definitely a resemblance. The instrument has four strings, a shoulder rest, and a sort of bow can even be seen in Lamisle's hand. That's about where the similarities end, though. The strings are pulled taut over what looks like a wide, ovalish rod that leads into a curved rectangular base. Apart from the main shape of the base, a portion of it extends to the left of the instrument, curving around and under its neck in to form a shape that looks almost like a half-circle. The instrument is covered with subtle carvings and patterns that are just barely visible in the light, as well as one big scorch mark along its front. It's a safe guess the latter wasn't intentional. (and a description of its movement-stuff from the same context) The piece itself starts off rather simple with short notes played in a bouncy major key. The instrument itself sounds airy in contrast, but Lami starts to play into it more, solidifying the tone before going into a more complex run with rapidly cycling notes and getting more into the melody herself. Her foot starts to tap and her hips start to sway, and just as the melody seems to calm down she taps a buttonlike mark by her hand on the instrument's neck. In an instant, a shimmering cloth appears from the base right below the neck. It pops out and attaches itself to said neck. Then, the sounds loses its airy quality entirely, and Lamisle really starts to move. She dances about lightly, mainly focusing on moving her instrument through the air. Through leaps, twirls, and sweeps she parlays the music through motion, and, by some mechanism, the music reciprocates! A whistling harmony can be heard to accompany the main melody with each movement, further filling the room with sound. Gallery LamiGrump.jpg|Sketch of an expression LamiTalk.jpg|Sketch of an expression LamiShy.jpg|Sketch of an expression Trivia * Her name can be pronounced either "Lah-MIE-ihl" or "LAH-miss-ihl." The former is the true pronunciation, but the latter is the one she usually goes by. ** There are also many other ways to pronounce her name, as well as her nicknames ** It should not be worried about at all if you care for your sanity ** She'll say someone's pronouncing it wrong no matter how they say it, honestly * Lamisle knows next to no Elvish and barely identifies with her heritage beyond the slight graceful perk it gives her